Return Home
by Tigressa101
Summary: My take on how Megatron may return for Transformers RID 2015 series. This will be a couple chapters explaining how Megatron now lives on Cybertron with Arcee and may expand to after Bumblebee meets Sideswipe. Rated M for later chapters.
1. A New Beginning

Megatron walked among Moon Base Two's dull surface, kicking rocks up every once in a while. He peered towards the newly blue-lit Cybertron barely touching the horizon and where Moon Base One was trying to hide behind the planet.

It was strange looking at it from a distance. To newcomers and bots from afar, it appeared as if no structure was in ruins, no plates were ruptured, almost like it was before the war. Of course, he knew what lied under the shimmering atmosphere that could be unnoticeable to most from his perspective: a blood-splattered, torn world that was driven into darkness by his own servos.

The evidence of such was more than just there, it leaked from every crevice, every memory from the survivors' minds. An irreversible reminiscence that could never be forgotten no matter if the processor was wiped clean of its data or if death loomed over it. His fault; it was entirely his fault.

He caused all this pain and misery to his own kind. He was the monster of his story, Cybertron's atrocious past. All he wanted was to bring justice into Cybertron, but he doomed it. His friends from the gladiatorial pits, his adoring fans, his Orion, gone. And who was to blame if not he? Surely, someone could have done the same rebellious actions that he did, but would it have led to same conclusion?

Questions like those made his mind coil into a bridge of chaos, a demented structure that held the bodies of millions upon its colossal supports. A part of his brain, however, still remained sane but fed off of his memories of his home before the war. It gave him a slight feeling of nostalgia and irony mixed into one.

He cut across a rock bed that drifted towards a cavern where a familiar bluish-green hue reflected off the walls. Before he could enter what he assumed was an Energon outlet, the sound of an engine caught his attention. It seemed to have a smaller roar than any of his former Vehicons' motors had, and it was more in the distance than truly near him.

Curious, the grey, purple, and rust-colored mech climbed atop the nearest barren rock pile to scout out where the engine's bellow was emitting from. To his surprise, on the horizon drove the Autobot femme with the restored planet graciously hovering behind her. The light of Cybertron made her features stand out like Dark Energon in a normal crystal hoard. It had a beautiful tone to the mixture of her colors with the large, floating object beyond the Moon's reach.

Shaking himself out of his unusual admiration, the former warlord transformed and flew towards the two-wheeler.

* * *

><p>Arcee knew this was a stupid idea to begin with, but "someone" thought it'd be good to bring back the mech who practically obliterated their home. He thought Megatron would be a good ally to have plus like Optimus, he believed the gladiator needed a second chance. Forcing her to take on the task, she was transported to Moon Base Two in hopes that Megatron was lingering somewhere within Cybertron's space.<p>

Speaking of Optimus, both he and Bumblebee told her on the same day to talk to the former warmonger for different purposes, though both were closely related in a sense.

Bumblebee's was obvious, Optimus', however, startled her, which included the fact he appeared through her mirror to tell her while she was half asleep. Boy did that give her a helmache along with a spark attack. He apparently wanted her to not only bring back Megatron from exile, but to become his partner slash protector, even though she doubted he would need to be safeguarded. Pretty much she was now his liaison a.k.a his go-to girl for the rest of both of their lives, however short they may be.

She was given the responsibility of watching over him, guiding him, and making sure he doesn't kill anybody during Cybertron's repopulation. She did consider that Optimus stated "while" Cybertron was being repopulated, so he technically didn't say Megatron couldn't kill entirely. That was a bad thought. Oh how Optimus would beg Primus to come after her if she let the big guy do that.

She felt the rocks disinter beneath her tires as she gradually sped past a few edifices that made the surface look almost Earth-like; Jasper, Nevada. How she missed that place already. Contact with Jack and the others were low but she heard, thankfully, that Jasper has been rebuilt and all three children's homes have been successfully restored to their cozy glory.

She remembered that old garage that she used to recharge in. How it was dusty at times during the summer, but nice and insulated in the cold nights. It was better than nothing, but it was her home from home.

Arcee looked up at the sky to see the blue silver form of Cybertron visible. To see her world alive again, despite lacking five billion busy mechs and femmes whom usually crowded every city, was like peering into Primus' eyes and seeing whatever your spark desired most. It filled some of the returning bots with hope for the future.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the cackle of an air-based vehicle swiftly grew behind her. Looking through her mirrors, the "objects may be closer than they appear" saying didn't lie because the jet was literally closer than she would've liked. She veered to the right a little to let the jet go to her side but immediately hit her brakes when she realized who it was.

The jet skidded in mid-air before doing a backflip to come back to her and transformed. She took the cue to do the same.

"What are you doing at here, femme? I'm supposed to be in exile! That means YOU…LEAVE…ME…ALONE," Megatron said smugly.

Arcee rolled her eyes, "Look I would've if it wasn't for Optimus."

"Optimus told you to find me? How? He sacrificed himself to Primus, didn't he?"

The motorcycle nodded, "He became the Ghost of Christmas Past and came to me through my damn mirror. Apparently, I have to bring you home, become your new partner, blah, blah, blah, words of wisdom, etcetera, and etcetera. You know how he explains things."

The warmonger shrugged but kept his gaze towards the ground. "So you have to be my permanent partner? Does he not trust me on my own if I return?"

"He wants someone to make sure you don't do anything stupid that could mess up everything we just gained back. Plus he felt you needed someone to open up to. Sadly, he believes it's me because Bumblebee needs to learn how to be a leader, Bulkhead is busy with construction, and we both know Ratchet is going to kick your aft if you step foot in his Medbay," Arcee smirked as she sassily put her hands on her hips.

Megatron returned a smile, "But since you're closer to the leader-type and you know how to deal with bigger mechs, Optimus thinks you can handle it."

"That and he thinks I'm lonely with nothing to do, so why not add babysitting to my empty to-do list?" She sarcastically replied.

"Watch it, femme. So if I agree, I assume I'd have to live with you considering I have nowhere else to go. Is that correct, el capitán?"

Arcee growled slightly, "I suppose so and luckily, I own five levels of an eight-story penthouse not far from Fortress Maximus. Ratchet owns the lower levels. The reason I have five is because there's still not enough Cybertronians to occupy all the apartment complexes so I get practically the entire thing to myself! That also means you can choose any room you want, whether it's on the other side of the building or a different level than me."

"But if I'm away from you, how will you know if I snuck out to cause mischief?" He snidely remarked.

The femme narrowed her eyes, "If you do that, I'll get the Wreckers to bolt down your door and windows so you can only get out by someone unlocking it from the outside with a key. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," he purred.

"Alright, Bigfoot, let's go."

Reluctantly, he followed. During their trip back to the awaiting ship, Megatron couldn't help but stare down towards the smaller bot in front of him. She could've let him roam freely and ignore Optimus' spirit, but she chose to actually confront him. Although, to most, that would be hardly a shock, but to him, it surprised him greatly. He'd never expect her to rescue him from his own madness, let alone being stuck on a useless moon.

The nicknames and the crude humor may be a problem, however. Whenever most called him such, he wanted to tear them apart, but when she said it, he accepted it; it almost seemed cute and reassuring. What an odd choice of words to describe it. Cute wasn't a term he was used to thinking and when did he ever truly acknowledge it?

He, the mighty gladiator-turned-war criminal-turned-outcast, actually used the term cute to define a feisty, second-in-command-to-his-former-enemy femme who was as strong as practically Bulkhead and as stubborn as a Predacon. The girl was indestructible and yet he had the nerve to think she was adorable? Something was terribly wrong with him.

* * *

><p>The ride back to Cybertron didn't take too long but it could've gone faster. Gradually, Megatron descended from the ramp of the ship to see a sunlit metal background awaiting his presence. It felt nice to be back on his home planet.<p>

On the dock, Bumblebee and an unfamiliar femme were talking while approaching him and Arcee. He felt his femme slide past him and watched as she jumped a top the other, bringing the second into a massive hug. The yellow scout, or warrior now, just shook his head with a comforting grin and folded arms.

Slowly, he turned away from them and said, "It's weird how femmes greet each other, isn't it?"

"I try not to stare at such and simply pass it as another welcoming gesture. Why are you taking an interest in something like that?" He questioned as he stood by the muscle car's side.

"I don't know but I think it has to do with something kinky," Bumblebee hummed.

The look Megatron gave him was one of "really?" while the two girls stared at him with shocked expressions. "In your dreams, Bee!" The second femme retorted.

"Come on, Flare-Up, let the boys socialize," Arcee urged as she began to drag the red and orange femme towards the tower the dock was connected to. "Ug, men," she scowled as they disappeared through the door.

"Pft, women. So I assume Arcee was successful at convincing you to come back, huh?" Bumblebee declared.

Megatron raised a brow before both followed the femmes' trail back to the tower. "You could say that. Apparently, I'm now her roommate in a sense. I'm staying with her until Optimus says otherwise, IF he says otherwise. Watch, he's not going to come back and say that; he's just going to bother both of us on her progress of 'helping' me."

He put much emphasis on the word "helping" which also had its own hand motion. Bumblebee smirked, "It won't be too bad…unless you form a crush on her and you become afraid of saying anything for several years."

He heard Megatron snort in disbelief, "Let me guess, you had a crush on her for some time before and during your time on Earth?"

"Y-yeah," he confessed, "I didn't want the whole brother-sister relationship to turn sour and dissolve into something I didn't want. So I tried to forget and I actually managed, or at least I did, before Flare-Up came around and boy did the feelings burst through the wall like an atomic missile!"

"Now what are you going to do?"

"Hope I can actually say something before she begins to call our new relationship a sibling one. What about you? You have someone special you like?" Bumblebee interrogated.

Something caught in the warlord's throat and he stared blandly at the ground again, "I-I'd prefer not to say."

The warrior's eyes grew wide but before he could say anything, Arcee was racing towards them and grabbed Megatron servo. "Come on, Slowpoke, I want to show you the penthouse! It's beautiful!"

The grey and rust-colored mech stumbled slightly before turning his pace into that of a jog to keep up with the two-wheeler.

* * *

><p>"Hurry up, Wonder Boy, we aren't getting any younger."<p>

Okay, that nickname had to go. Megatron muttered something but eventually made it to the elevator. He had grown tired of running there so it was no surprise to see a hint of impatience stirring within the femme when he did reach the platform.

It took a few seconds, but the penthouse's doors finally reopened once they got to the seventh level where the main control room, Energon storage, and supply rooms were. There was a few chambers built for recharge but they were filled with medical equipment, weapons, and other objects that could be put to good use when the time to use them was right.

"Well, this is the…uh…central base of operations. Below us, on the lowest level on my majority of the building, four, has normal hangout areas like a living room and a gaming room; don't tell Ratchet I 'borrowed' a PS3, a Wii, and an Xbox 360, as well as a chamber full of games to each, from Earth with the help of Bulkhead and Bumblebee," she smiled innocently.

The warlord crossed his arms and gave her an evil smirk, shaking his head slightly.

"Uh, Level Five has a training room as well as a built-in obstacle course that changes to whatever setting or situation you want. You can even manipulate it to take the appearance of a certain environment where you can deal with holographic enemies known or unknown in that specific area. Fair warning: the holograms can be interacted with, which also states they can do damage to you and they won't evaporate until you actually kill them."

Arcee jumped onto the nearest control panel and sat on it with her legs crossed. "Level Six deals with mostly experiments where you can pretty much do whatever a scientist does. In which case, you can have fun with it or you can use it to create whatever you desire. Lastly, Level Eight is where a good amount of chambers are. You can recharge in some but others have been used so far as relic holders. My room's up there and you can choose which ever you want.

"So any questions or what?"

Megatron simply pressed a button on the console and activated the database in the penthouse. "Oh, I'm sure I'll find my way, my dear. After all, the Nemesis had more complex routes that this structure and that took me a few months to get used to."

"Alright the, I'll leave you to fooling around with my system. But don't you dare contact anybody I don't know and bring them here. I'll personally begin a new trophy hobby and create a room designed for it. Guess who the trophy of honor would be?" Arcee growled.

Megatron just kept smiling, "Whatever you say, Princess. Your wish is my command."

Ignoring the sarcastic remark, she headed out towards the elevator again, "Oh, I need to go check on something and afterwards I'll help you find your room. So don't contact anybody and I won't start my trophy collection, fair enough?"

The mech nodded as he scrolled through a few entries. As he heard the femme leave, he couldn't help but laugh. He was unsure how they would get along, but he knew somehow that he was going to have a great time here. Whether that was pissing her off or causing playful mischief with the others.


	2. Subtle Life

_A few years later…_

Arcee gracefully walking into her partner's chambers with no regrets haunting her. She smiled evilly as she saw him on his berth with one of his legs hanging off the side and his arms folded to pillow his head. She immediately climbed onto his spine, which gave her a grunt and a moan in response, and swiftly nestled on him before doing something that she knew would wake him.

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty; it's time to go to work!" Arcee happily shouted as she began bouncing off of his slumbering form.

While she was having fun on his back, Megatron yawned and arched his spine as he stretched out his arms, not minding her jumping on him. Usually, Arcee was the first one awake and she had a habit of waking him up since he had proven to be a heavy sleeper. She would literally come from her room across from his and sneak into the chamber, only to do a trick or two to get him off the berth. It wasn't an easy task in her point of view, but it was comical at times from his.

"I'm not stopping until you get up!" She called but to him it seemed distant.

He had never been able to recharge soundly before his revival during his leadership as Lord of the Decepticons. But ever since he arrived at the penthouse, he actually got a more sleep in one day than he did in a normal week on the Nemesis. Remarkable how his former schedule made him think on why he did that in the first place. It was probably because either Starscream or Knockout would cause mayhem among the ship's crew, and guess who always had to straighten that mess out?

"Alright," he groaned, "I'm conscious. Now if you want me to work, I highly doubt I can do it with you lounging about on my backside."

Arcee took the hint and leapt off of him. She smiled in victory as she left his room, leaving the warlord rubbing his blood ruby optics.

* * *

><p>Exiting the elevator, Megatron continued to stretch but didn't acknowledge the femme on the sofa.<p>

"Took you long enough, 'Bot Who Sleeps like a Rock'?" Arcee chuckled.

"Hey, 'Princess', I take my sweet time because I can. You may be able to wake me up rudely but I assure you, you burst into my quarters and force me to rush with my tasks, you'll be very sorry. I'll make sure of it," the warlord smirked.

The femme narrowed her eyes but didn't say anything to provoke him. Instead, she muttered, "Why don't you do anything to stop me when I wake you up?"

"I honestly don't care. I allow you to continue mostly because you're one hell of a chiropractor."

"Alright, Big Guy, we have to go like now or Ratchet's going to have our heads," she scolded.

Opening the nearest window, she gazed at the rooftops below her that were only three stories high. Nodding, she signaled Megatron to follow before leaping of the fourth level and onto the roof of the nearest building. She turned as she landed to see the brute cling onto the walls of the penthouse and leap to her position.

If anybody lived in the building they were on, they'd be woken up by Megatron's ground-shaking touchdown. Arcee then ran towards the other structures and playfully navigated from one to the other with the warmonger trailing behind her, striving to outrace her.

Instead of going all the way to the ground floor of her penthouse, Arcee found her route much easier in a sense. Both didn't have to deal with traffic and they could get there much faster. Megatron got stuck the first couple of times while climbing out the window, but after a while, he found a way to pass through without his broad chest getting caught between the frame siding. They actually had to pay someone over three times to fix it, which made Ultra Magnus suspicious of their free antics.

Where they were going to was simple: the database at Fortress Maximus. Since Bulkhead and the Wreckers took charge of military operations and the others had jobs like medical and training new recruits for future outbursts, both Megatron and Arcee gladly took on the task of managing the data stored in both the Fortress and Iacon itself.

It was ironic since Megatron's Orion Pax was a librarian and a data clerk of Iacon and he went against that librarian thinking it would be an easy win. Now Optimus took his place and he was now a data clerk in the exact place where Orion began his career. He actually had a reason to respect the position too.

From gladiator to warlord to data clerk with Optimus' timeline being almost vice versa and for good instead of evil. My how the tables have turned.

When Megatron obtained the job per Arcee's request to join her, he was reluctant but he found it was peaceful and no one bothered you a majority of the time. Recently, they've been given promotions to practically boss-status positions among the large team they have. What they did now was direct their members to intercept any Decepticon communications and use the ancient information to uncover the mysteries of where several artifacts still missing are.

Although Megatron disbanded the Decepticon cause, someone took it as an insult and repowered it to his/her name. The new Cons have been recorded as blood-lusting and more "animal-like" than the previous crew whom had managed it.

It was obvious Starscream wasn't behind it, for Predaking taught him a lesson and forced him to serve the Autobots as payment for his crimes against them. Predaking himself wasn't either because he and his new herd of Predacons now resided with the Dinobots on Earth. The blue and green planet seemed great for them instead of a cyber-planet that was more of an advantage for vehicle-based Transformers.

Airachnid wasn't an option at all because her infected Insecticon hive died "again" from something large and predatory, but her own remains were missing except for a few of her thin, spider-like legs that had massive teeth marks visible over where they were severed from her. Someone reported into seeing a large dragon-like beast stalking the moon and saw it feeding on an Insecticon. Nobody believed him and even Megatron had his doubts.

Megatron ran behind the two-wheeler but scooped her up after a while to rest on his shoulders while he leapt from the long line of buildings, sometimes having to scale some because they were too high to just jump upon.

Finally, they reached the Fortress and the warlord skidded to halt as he entered through the large doors. Some bystanders began to talk among themselves about both the massive mech and the tiny femme resting in a fetal position on him while laying her head on her arms on his own helm. The normal crew just rolled their eyes at the two and raised arrogant brows.

"Oh sure, you get to recharge when we have to go to work but I can't? You're such a puzzling femme, my dear. I still don't know how we haven't killed one another yet," he scoffed as he walked towards the Archive Center where he knew his, or rather, "their" team was awaiting their new commands.

Megatron caught a sinful smile form across the motorcycle's features. Like he thought before they began a life together, he knew this femme would be the death of him, through the simplest to the most complex of problems.

As he arrived at their destination, a bot named Salvage, an excellent intelligence officer and the second-in-command to Arcee's half of the team, greeted both of them and handed Megatron the main pad with all the reports of the previous day. Reports were always documented at the end of each day, but both the warlord and the femme went home by late afternoon so the reports got done at dusk and had to be looked over by him and/or her in the morning.

Their crew continuously got to the Fortress just before they wake up and worked until an hour after they have left. For that, both noted their payment was always a few credits short then the rest's paycheck, but since they lived together, they technically were getting paid more despite not being there as long. It worked out perfectly.

"You're a little late, sir, but I assure you everything has been running smoothly," Salvage stated while scrolling through his own data pad. "Did you and the lovely lady have a technical issue or something unexpected?"

Salvage was a violet-colored Cybertronian zipper-back tank that's front wheels were that of a scepter truck and, like his alt.'s name, had several sky blue, jagged plates lining his hood all the way to his trunk and light purple highlights across his frame. Plus, he was also a perky, bothersome mech who sometimes forgot the limits others had on their personal lives. Sometimes the imbecile said too much that made others want to kill him or force them to dislike him. He never knew when to shut up and mostly, why to do so.

Megatron snorted and growled, "Define 'technical issue' and 'unexpected.'"

The smaller mech swallowed loudly, "Uh…I-I mean, did you two accidently run into a problem while you were striding across the rooftops?"

"If you're so concerned then no, nothing bad happened. I can assure you," Megatron snarled while trying to hide it with a fake smirk.

He passed the tank but turned as he was going down the ramp that leads to the lower levels of the room. "Oh and Salvage, it would be in your best interest to know that if you question my life with Arcee again, I'll tear out your beating spark and save everyone the trouble of fixing you when I make you unrecognizable!"

Salvage flinched before scurrying to the other side of the vast chamber where a friend of his worked. Proud of his threat, the warlord thought to himself about how this day would go by quite fast if there were no more questions like Salvage's.

* * *

><p>"I need to speak with Arcee," Bumblebee politely said to the bot at the desk. She smiled sweetly before opening a comm. channel to the blue femme. She said a few things until she finally hung up and turned her attention back to the yellow mech.<p>

"Arcee will be down in a few seconds. She's on her way right now."

Right on cue, Arcee flew down the last couple of steps to greet her old friend. They both hugged and the warrior began to blush from the contact. After he pulled away, the femme instantly asked, "So, is there a problem or a mission you need me to do. It better not be a request to go get Shockwave and bring him to live with me either because I can only deal with one big brute in my home right now."

"No, no, no, I want you to meet someone I think might be a good soldier under your command and I'm going to ask if you could take some time to train her because she wants to be trained by someone like you," Bumblebee pronounced with enthusiasm. He moved to her side and held out a hand towards the femme he was talking about, "Arcee, meet Strongarm."

Arcee was baffled. There before her was a femme like her, but the size of Bumblebee and had bulky armor. She seemed suited for fighting alright. Not knowing what to say, Arcee mumbled, "Hey, Strongarm."

Strongarm gave her a generous, reassuring grin, "It's an honor to meet you, Arcee. I'm sorry if I am wasting any precious time you may have needed."

The motorcycle shook her head, "You're not wasting any time at all. My partner has me covered. So you want to be a warrior like Bumblebee and me, correct?"

The white and blue femme nodded, "I wish to not disappoint you and become an independent, agile soldier such as yourself."

"Good, good! Heh, it does take some time though. I wasn't always that way either. To be honest, I'd have to say I was a lot like you when I started, and I wanted to be trained by Optimus himself."

"Really? Well, I was hoping you could teach me. That is if it isn't a bother."

Arcee chuckled, "Of course it isn't a bother. I haven't done much since Cybertron's revival anyway, and I'm sure Megatron can handle managing our intel team from time to time. How about this, this week I need to do a few things but next week, I'll be free occasionally. I'll teach you whatever you need to know."

Strongarm squealed in delight, "You would!? Oh thank you! Thank you so much; this means a lot to me! Okay, I'll see next week then. Bye!"

Arcee waved as she happily ran out the door. "Well, that was interesting. So you're sure I'm the right bot to teach her?"

"Absolutely!" Bumblebee countered, "You surpass me at a few warrior levels that she really wants to achieve so why not take her to the best of the best? Besides, she's been assigned to me by Ultra Magnus and to be honest, I'm not entirely sure how to be a leader like Optimus was."

The femme smirked, "I'm sure you'll do fine. Why did Magnus assign you to lead her?"

"Uh…he wants me to track down a freelancer by the name of Sideswipe. He also wants us to take a prison ship in three months to pick up a group of Decepticons and bring them back here. Grimlock has been reported to be among them. Magnus figures this would be excellent beginner training for Strongarm."

"Oh well, I hope everything goes alright."

"Yeah, me too."

Arcee patted his shoulder, "I have to go back to work before Megatron gets angry at somebody and attempts to maul them. I'll see you around?"

Bumblebee laughed, "Probably, knowing me! Alright, see you 'Cee!"

* * *

><p>At the brink of dusk, everyone began heading home. Megatron and Arcee were already sprinting from rooftop to rooftop again; their penthouse visible from afar. The Cybertronian jet climbed up the structure vividly and fast with the femme clinging onto his back, peering down at the vehicles driving on the road that was close to their neighborhood.<p>

Immediately, she swung through the window while Megatron slipped through somewhat loudly. Home sweet home. Traditionally, both would crash onto the long corner sofa that could seat several large gladiators and play some videogames for a few hours before they went to their chambers for recharge or just fell asleep on the couch. If one did sleep on the sofa, the other had a habit of staying by their side. The same pretty much went for the chambers as well.

Tonight, Arcee figured she would just stay on the black sofa since she didn't feel up to moving again. Her head rested upon the lap of Megatron who was slouching slightly and both were concentrated on the ultra-sized data screen that was playing Little Big Planet 2.

"Hey, don't push my character. I bet you anything, Karma's going to bite you in the ass one of these times you electrocute me," Arcee threatened teasingly.

"Bring it on, my dear! I welcome the very thought of it."

Megatron's character wore a grey dragon tail with the rest of his Sackboy colored the same grey. The tail's spine, the character's spine, the horns, and the claws were purple to reference his own coloring. He even had little grey wings with purple membranes attached to his back while his eyes were blood red.

Arcee's character had a blue tiger print caveman dress with pink bones curled into the sides of her black blue hair and on bone wrapped behind her into a short ponytail. Her eyes were blue and her Sackboy was a white coloring.

Both were trying to go through what they called the "Factory of Death". For some reason, both also couldn't get past an electrified wheel with platforms that went by fast. If you missed one, you have a high chance of electrocuting yourself. If you didn't, the only thing you can do is hope you can reach the end without dying. That wasn't the case for them.

After fifteen tries later, Megatron finally tagged the spawn portal beneath the wheel and Arcee let herself die to spawn with him. She was too far behind so she figured it was the best thing to do. Finishing the level wasn't as bad but still took a while. Finally, both crossed over the pad below the level's screen and the point award went to Megatron.

On the couch, Megatron gloated in his victory while Arcee rolled her eyes. "So what you won. I would've if I didn't miss those five up on that one rafter."

"Oh keep saying that, Sweetspark. You lost fair and square. Now, I think it's time to get some recharge don't you think?"

"I'm staying here and sleeping. I'm too lazy to get up."

"Fine," Megatron softly whispered. He repositioned himself to lay on his side with his arms crossed again over the armrest and his helm laying on them. He felt Arcee leap over his legs and curl next to him.

At first he was startled by her form rubbing up against him, but as he peered down at her nuzzling next to his chest, an unusual, kind-hearted feeling rushed to him and he smiled. He moved one of his arms over her smaller frame and fell into recharge, not knowing she had the same, delicate expression upon her own faceplates.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As you can tell by now, I've implied the events of the upcoming 2015 series, and I've also hinted Airachnid's death which I actually mentioned in one of the longer stories I believe. Guess who ate her and her Insecticons?<strong>


	3. Madness

Arcee and Strongarm dueled for a few cycles each day for two months until the blue femme knew she was ready to take on the task that was given to her by Ultra Magnus. The large femme was still a rookie, but she showed promise.

While they were training, Megatron and Bumblebee watched from the stands which the warlord assumed the warrior was now asleep. Either he was bored or was just tired from trying to talk to Flare-Up. The two were good for each other but apparently Flare-Up was afraid to take their relationship to the next level, so he was pretty much dropped or "friend zoned" as the human teenagers called it.

Ever since then, however, Megatron began noticing the mech was starting to hang around Arcee more than usual. A feeling he couldn't describe in words truly always came upon him when the warrior got too close to his femme. Jealousy was the simplest term, but it seemed so much more like a dark rage burning within again as it did when he felt betrayed by Orion when both of them went to convince the Council he was no terrorist.

Bumblebee woke up after a while and saw Megatron was climbing one of the supports to the lights that hung over the stadium they were in. Curious, he met the warmonger in mid movement, "What are you doing?"

"I just thought it would be nice to get out from under the lights' rays so I don't feel like I'm sizzling to death. Why do you care?" Megatron questioned as he jumped back down to his displeasure.

"I was just peculiar. You know me; you know how nosy I am."

Megatron raised a brow, "Yes, I do. And I recommend you don't do that in the future because my former Decepticon troops aren't very friendly when someone is snooping around their business."

"Yeah, I found that out with Knockout just recently too. Now I wonder, and I've been wondering for quite some time now, but why did you stay with Arcee?"

The question took the warlord by surprise. "I-I just…um…felt Optimus was right. If he sent her to come get me and bring me home so I could be taught not to start a war, then so be it. His word against mine usually ends up with him as the victor, as we've figured out by now."

Bumblebee peered back down to the sparring femmes, "Look at her, beautiful, graceful, the perfect girl. I never had a chance before but now, perhaps I do."

Megatron's optic twitched and he made a low, inaudible growl bubble from his vocals. He immediately disguised his possessiveness with a forced smile and a toned down voice, "Although Arcee and I never thought of each other as a couple yet, I'd say you have a…good…chance, perhaps."

"Yet!?" Bumblebee bellowed. He scoffed at the thought, "Why would she choose you? She has a ton of Autobots to pick from and you actually think she'd be interested in you!?"

The warlord desperately tried to control his anger, but his voice rose over his wishes. He laughed at the same time, "No, but I highly doubt she'd want you either. After all, you're like a brother to her, and I don't think she would willingly perform incest."

"Alright, well I highly doubt she'd let someone more than two times her age be in a relationship with her. What was the term humans used for that? Oh yeah, pedophilia. And you know, that's frowned upon in most societies."

Growling but shaking his head, he replied, "Pedophilia is when an adult dates a minor, a youngling! Does Arcee look like a youngling!?"

"Pft, still dude. You're far out from her league, but I'm not," Bumblebee hissed.

"We shall see, little bug," Megatron snarled as he walked away from the warrior, who he knew was judging him furiously.

* * *

><p>Lately, Arcee grew concerned over both Megatron and Bumblebee, for both kept their distance from one another and they talked weirdly to her when both were near her. After a while, Strongarm brought up a couple of theories as to why both were always on edge in each's presence.<p>

The first was that they accidently broke something of Arcee's and wanted to cover it up. The second was jealousy. From what, Strongarm never said. The third was that they were going through a special heat cycle that happened to all bots one week a year and theirs happened to be within the same week so the only hope was to let it pass.

The third theories deteriorated by the second week of this feud and the first seemed unlikely because very rarely did Bumblebee ever come over to her penthouse, and Megatron always opened up to her whenever he did, or thought he did, something bad. The second theory was still in play, but what were they jealous about?

"Megatron, we need to talk," Arcee sternly said.

He just stood where he was, not acknowledging her presence, only staring out the window looking over the heart of the city. He was leaning on the frame with his arms crossed and one leg wrapped around the other. "What do you want to lecture me about?" His voice was much hoarser than normal, which added another worry to Arcee's list.

She sat on the sofa before she continued, "Why are you and Bumblebee fighting? Why are you two so distant now? It's like you've reverted back to the incident at Tyger Pax. You're scaring me, Megatron!"

She observed how he turned his head slightly to her but turned back after a few seconds. "We are in a position you cannot understand. Every day, peering into the light before me, makes me drown in lust and greed. It's an obsession that drags me to the verge of taking it before he can! I need it, but I don't know how to claim it without hurting it!"

"What do you mean? Megatron, look at me! Help me understand!"

He gradually walked towards her but froze halfway between her and the window. "I-I can't be near you! I'll wound you! No, I have to leave. I have to go." Just like that, Megatron ran back to the window and crashed through it, transforming mid fall into his alt. mode.

Arcee tried to get to him before he leapt out of the apartment, but was too late. She could only watch as he disappeared among the tall skyscrapers. "Megatron, come back!" She cried.

She began repeating the last two words that died into a whisper as she lay upon the couch, looking through the broken glass that led to a dim sunset.

* * *

><p>Megatron didn't return to the penthouse that night. Nor did anybody see him for a week. Prowl, Ultra Magnus, and the Vehicons had search parties span Cybertron and asked a few surviving, now-loyal seekers to see if he was on one of the moons.<p>

Either he was a good hider or he actually left the planet because no luck shined upon them. Whichever the case truly was, Arcee cried just the same. Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and the other femmes tried to calm her down but nothing worked. Bumblebee nuzzled her at times, but she only turned farther away from his touch. Seeing her spark broken was the saddest thing the warrior saw in his lifetime, but he could only comfort her with words, not actions.

After a few more days went by, the others couldn't search anymore. Arcee literally wanted to kill them for giving up, but they claimed if he wanted to be found, he would have let them find him. They said he would return on his own. Arcee didn't know truth from deception at this point. All she wanted now was for him to return home.

* * *

><p>Arcee sat on the metal plates that stuck above the surface of the Crystal Waterfall's base. Behind her, of course, was the Energon waterfall itself while multiple shards and platforms surrounded her. Like the human tales of Mermaids resting on sea rocks, the platforms were there for an unknown reason but served well for bots to rest on. Each row of platforms usually led to the edge of the waterfall's center or connected to another pathway.<p>

With her, Strongarm, Strika, Slipstream, and a few others played under the waterfall while others like Glyph, Windblade, and Chromia just lounged about next to her on the platforms.

"You know, you keep sulking like that, you're going to have a permanent helmache," Strika articulated.

The response the masculine femme got was a scowl from the motorcycle.

"Just saying," she muttered as she swam around Arcee's stand.

"You just have to face facts, Cee, Megatron is not supposed to cooped up in a penthouse under someone's command. It was driving him insane and now he doesn't know what to do. He's a leader, yes? Leaders will feel threatened and replaced if they are the ones being ordered around and that puts a lot of stress on them. Why do you think Megatron hated Unicron after meeting him the first time? He felt his leadership was being endangered," Windblade pointed out.

Arcee just stared at the ripples that moved through the light blue liquid until a shadow loomed over her. She heard all the femmes gasp and freeze in their spots. Either that was Optimus or…

"I didn't think you'd miss me that much. And they say I've gone soft?"

Her heart fluttered at the sound of his low voice. She instantly turned and hugged his abdomen while he put his own arms around her. But just as everything was alright, Arcee punched him as soon as both let go of each other.

"Ow, what was that for?" Megatron smiled.

"Don't ever do that again, you bastard! You nearly gave me a spark attack! And I thought you were scary when I first met you before the war grew unstable. I've been worried sick about you! Where did you go!?"

The warlord chuckled as she tried to hit him a few more times, "I've actually been in the penthouse all along. You never searched there. I came back within the joor that I left, but you were already gone to alert the others so I hid in the Third Floor medical room. I came up once in a while to get Energon and play videogames, but you were either out or recharging."

"You son of a…remember how I said I'd lock you in your room if you ever broke out? Guess what I'm doing when we get home!"

The other femmes laughed loudly at the warmonger, but gave a simple smirk, "Oh really? It's sort of hard to do that if I have the tools necessary to do it."

That got her attention. "Wait what?"

"I said, I stole the tools required to do such a thing during my 'absence.'"

Arcee rubbed her temples, "Oh Megatron, let me guess. You buried them somewhere or locked them in a place I have yet to find?"

Megatron nodded. "Yes, and I'm sorry. But what I was saying before I ditched you was personal and I'm still not sure how to explain it to you."

"I forgive you and we'll figure that out later. Okay?"

"Alright then."

The blue femme began mumbling to herself before she felt something large tackle her into the Energon. When she reached the nearest platform, she narrowed her optics at the happily swimming mech who blew some of the liquid of his mouth. He was swimming like dog as he circled Arcee like a shark. Some of the femmes popped onto his back as he passed them.

When he moved by Arcee again, he felt her splash him up close. He could tell she was still upset that he tricked her, but she also had a smile on her face, so it wasn't too bad of a day now.

"Hey, keep splattering me, my dear, and we're going to have a problem when we get home," Megatron cheerily said.

The femmes around Arcee, all in sync, purred, "Ooohhh!"

"Not in that way, girls! And we mechs have dirty minds? You all need to be checked by a psychologist!" The warlord roared.

All the femmes, including Arcee, burst out laughing again while some began tackling him. Slipstream got lucky and pulled Megatron sideways so all the femmes on his back fell into the Energon while he had to twist back around to keep paddling. When he climbed up a platform beside Arcee, he could still hear them cackling at his tipping.

He shook the access liquid off before lying on the metal shard. Swimming was surprisingly a hassle, but then again when you're a 25-ton robotic organism, you plus liquid equals you sinking and there is nothing to keep you afloat unless you're constantly moving. There are some bots, however, that have specially designed bodies that are hollow and have fin-like appendages used for travelling by liquid. Lucky bastards.

* * *

><p>The day was done as the sun disappeared from the horizon and one of Cybertron's moons came into view. The stars glittered above everybody on the planet which brought peace to Megatron.<p>

He was trailing behind Arcee again but this time, they weren't on the rooftops. They were grounded which made the warlord uneasy, especially for his femme companion. The stares they got made his mind stir, but the thing he hated most was mechs hitting on Arcee.

It happened once or twice on every block, but what could you expect the night to bring out? Kind, innocent younglings? Nope, only stalkers, predators, and interface addicts. One predator actually threw Arcee against the wall, and boy, did he lose it. Prowl had to confront a blood-stained, angry Megatron that night who wouldn't let anybody near her. To the police car's surprise, she didn't look scared, traumatized, or concerned. The only thing she could care about was Megatron himself.

The incident unsettled many, but not Arcee. Apparently, the grey mech didn't just kill the predator by simply tearing his head from his body. He ate some of the bot as well hence why Energon was all over the place. That alerted the Elite Guard quickly that Megatron was not tame at all, and some began to believe the more he stayed with the femme, the more unstable he became. At the same time, Arcee was the only one who could get near him, calm him, and even control him.

Bringing a blood-covered warlord back to the penthouse took some time because the first problem was that Prowl had a squadron watching over him constantly and the second was that he began attempting to climb away to Primus knows where. Arcee was forced to bring him down every time he did.

Finally making it to their home, both crashed on the sofa despite the Energon was starting to drip off Megatron fast, leaving a trail of blue dots throughout the level. "What am I going to do with you, Megatron?"

The warlord gave a low whine next to her before rubbing his head against her waist. It wasn't uncommon for him to do that, but he was never leaking Energon when he did so.

Suddenly, she felt him grab her legs and drag her to where she rested underneath him. From the angle she was forced to look up at, all she saw was a huge dragon impending over her hungrily. She felt the Energon from his recent opponent drip from his mouth onto her armor while she stared at his blood stained face peering down on her, tracing every detail she had from her color to her curves to the smallest seams of her metal protoform.

A monster was the term most would use in her position, but in her mind, the monster was the prince, the savior of her life. This predicament reminded her of an old grim tale she heard about during her time on Earth; the story of Beauty and the Beast.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, the last part is Megatron x Arcee and I may write the full interface part, then again I may not but it depends on my schedule for the week and what I'm in the mood for. So yeah, problems start emerging and guess why.<strong>


	4. New Queen

**To make this short so you don't have to read all this (unless you want to), I'm partially insane so don't judge this! **

**Long part: I decided to do the "interesting" scene so fair warning, this is inappropriate for any person under the age of 16 because by this time, I doubt 16 year olds haven't seen, done, or heard of this before.**

**Mentions some masturbation, has sexual content, and a surprise at the end (it may not be what you think).**

**Rated M for Mature and if you can't handle it, don't read 'cause I don't wanna deal with those who complain about it being too touchy-feely romantic. I have done romance parts in the past but never published them before so another warning is it may seem rusty, but I haven't done something like this in a while.**

* * *

><p>Peering into red rubies that held dark secrets no one knew was frightening, but she could see beyond his rough past, his errors, and his scary appearance through those predator-like eyes. The vicious warlord could and just recently tore a mech into pieces and even ate some of the parts to prove how deadly he was. That would've made Optimus run in terror, and yet, she was still with him, all because she could see the truth though hidden under thick, scarred armor.<p>

The blood didn't faze her at all as it rolled off of his large form onto her. She'd seen enough of it to cross it off her phobia list. She'd also bet if any of the femmes saw her now, they would have believed she was insane, completely as mad as the warlord himself. Did she care, not really, though it would be hard to explain if anybody found out what Megatron was about to do.

Megatron, his stare filled with lust, leaned down to graze his teeth against her lips, unsure if Arcee was going to authorize his overture and allow him to continue. Not knowing whether the silence meant yes or no, he kissed her anyways and she didn't stop him.

The Energon seemed to be forgotten but it was smearing all over their faces which could technically count as cannibalistic vampirism. They were theoretically drinking the dead bot's blood and if anybody found that out, they'd be in trouble.

Moving to her neck, Megatron occasionally licked and nipped her as gently as he could, but even when he did it slightly forceful, Arcee moaned just the same. His hand slid down her frame while he prolonged another kiss. He traced the ridges of her armor and her protoform, playfully messing with some concealed wires along the way.

When his servo reached her interface, he felt her buck into his hand when he stroked the metal covering her valve. She was fully aroused now, and knowing femmes, they will stay like that until "something" is done about it. He applied more pressure on her crotch and could feel her beginning to respond in a delightful style.

"Anxious, are we?" he purred as he went faster.

Megatron resisted a soft chuckle when Arcee grew more impatient and wrapped her leg around his arm to push him faster. Apparently, the heat of his digits pressing and massaging her plating drove her into her own greedy desire. The noise she was producing was starting to affect him as well, not that he wasn't already turned on.

It was strange, come to think of it, that he actually managed to get this far with her. Ever since he first saw her with Team Prime, he became greedy himself. Every time she was on the battlefield he admired her skills, her spirit, and even her beautiful figure. She was perfect, but at that time, she was untouchable. Whenever he got close to her, either Optimus or that bug would protect her from having to "fight" him. It was almost like they knew what he wanted, and like all good Autobots, they were determined to keep her from him, but no more.

He remembered how during the Vector Sigma incident, he finally grabbed a hold of her. To be honest, he had the urge to take her right there and then, but what would have Optimus done if the Prime found out? Obviously, the red and blue mech wouldn't stop until his head was mounted over the Autobots' home and his body used as a decoration set for Christmas. That would've threatened his plans greatly.

He had to live with the knowledge that he could never be with her for years, but now she was his, and no show-pony scout or bravado Prime would ever take her from him again. He would battle a million more Cybertronians to protect her, and whatever got in his way would be annihilated on the spot.

"You're such a naughty girl, fooling around with the Big Bad Warlord. Didn't you listen to Prime to stay away from mechs like me?"

"No, never did and never will. And who says I'll follow your rules either?" she hummed seductively.

The grey mech smirked, "Oh, I'll make you obey. Wait until tomorrow, my dear; you'll see how demanding I can be myself. Tonight, however, I am at your mercy, Princess."

Feeling her warm body among his own made his sensors go ballistic. His spike was already fully pressurized and aching upon his interface panel; he was beginning to teasingly growl as he rubbed against her. "Humping" as the humans called the motion.

"M-Megatron!" She yelled as an overload took her. Afterwards, he stopped to see what she wanted next, oblivious to his own needs at the moment. Arcee turned her helm to the side before letting a giggle slip past her lips. Before Megatron had the chance to ask what was so funny, he heard her interface open and under him was now a soaked valve awaiting attention.

He backed up to observe his femme fully as she began stroking herself. Slowly, lubricants oozed out that sent Megatron into a horny state. Not long after, she began moaning the warlord's name while slipping two fingers inside. Her opening was now leaking even more lubricant, for there was a transparent pool forming under it on her couch. The femme he so desperately had more than just a crush on was finally the one trying to lure him over, taunting him by playing with her wet folds. And it was working like a magnet attracted to another.

Getting the hint, Megatron released his erect spike and felt a relieved sensation overcome him. His member had been stuck behind that plating for a long time, which actually was only a few months because little did Arcee know that he was secretly pleasuring himself to her whenever she went to train with Strongarm.

The size of the member made her whirr and whine desperately at him to get the warlord to drive it into her with his infamous strength. But to Arcee's surprise, he didn't immediately take her like she had expected. Instead, he decided to tease her as well. Watching him lower himself and hover over her valve only made her body heat up more. She let out a startled whimper as she felt his cool glossa run over her bothered entrance.

Megatron lapped up the fluids like he was drinking water, sliding his tongue inside her occasionally. He observed how she arched upwards, pushing her valve closer to him. Who was he to deny her what she wanted? The Autobot Princess wanted to be pleasured so the former Decepticon Prince happily obliged. The Prince was her servant.

He applied more pressure on her with his faceplates digging for more. He felt her servos rest upon his helm, trying to push him further towards her. Finally, she blissfully let out a loud bellow of pleasure. It was loud enough to wake Ratchet if he was in the building.

Climbing onto her again, an Energon and now partially lubricant-covered Megatron aligned himself with her before he whispered, "Did you like that, my Queen?"

Arcee kissed him for the response, licking up some of her own fluids in the process. What a mess they made on the couch. Growing impatient but horny again, the femme urged Megatron to quit stalling by rubbing against his appendage, eager for him to take her. And instantly, he obeyed.

He gently pushed into her as carefully as he could so she had time to adjust to his length. If he went too fast, he risked hurting her and since she only stood up to his knee plating, the outcome could be catastrophic. Her tightness already had an effect on him, but he hid it unlike Arcee who was stroking herself again to give him another beautiful visual that she hoped would increase his arousal. Giving a low roar within his throat, he began to thrust slowly, keeping her legs bent by his side and rubbing his chassis against hers for friction.

He grew swifter and animal-like when he knew she was ready to take on more of his girth. The apartment had echoing moans coming from both bots while the couch began to creak under the weight of Megatron forcing himself inside her. As Arcee arched off the couch into his chest, the warlord pushed her back down to nip her neck again.

Finally, both roared into the air as they overloaded roughly. The femme felt the mech's fluids enter her with no mercy that gave her a second wave of bliss. In that time, Megatron ensured Arcee was pleasured by thrusting a few more times that forced some of his transfluids to gush out of her.

Both were panting extremely, and Megatron had moved out of her to lay his head upon her stomach. He let out a rumbling purr after a few minutes before an idea came to him.

"Princess, do you want me forever? Do you want me to stay here with you until we meet our fate?"

Arcee used her forearms to prop herself us to look at him. "Of course I do. How could I not?"

"Then let's spark bond. We'll be together forever; if something happens, we'll be able to alert one another and we will be one," Megatron smiled.

The femme twisted herself to lean back against the backrest of the couch as Megatron got off her and did the same. "To spark bond, to be tied together until death, is a very big step. Are you sure that's what you want?"

"You already know my answer, but I want yours."

The thought alone felt comforting to know she'll have someone by her side until the end of her time. And to think Megatron was once her most hated enemy next to Airachnid, and he was once just another mission assigned to her by the ghost of Optimus. Times had changed for the better, and even if Megatron was still in league with the Decepticons, she would have still fallen for him, though it would've taken longer.

"Yes," she said happily.

Megatron leaned over to drag her back to him, putting her in between his legs that wrapped around her, cradling her almost. Before he opened his spark chamber, both he and Arcee shut their interface panels despite the lubricants, transfluids, and the forgotten blood of the dead mech still dripped off them. Inside his chest cavity, a bluish-purple spark pulsed brightly while some energy streaks twirled around it and out a little before turning back to its home.

Arcee revealed hers which had a blue-pink hue to it. It too had flares that moved around the nucleus. But the two energies soon sensed one another and pulled its owners' frames together before their flares united. A two-way light blue energy channel formed between the two that made the cores of their sparks glow white. Both bots' eyes turned a lighter shade of blue and red as the energy bond began to take effect.

Megatron held onto Arcee as he felt another overload hit him, but that wasn't the only thing he underwent. He could feel her emotions, her strength of will, and her memories' faded expressions fill his spark with a new knowledge for once he did not truly know. He knew nothing about love in general until he met Arcee, for the femmes he had after his winnings in the gladiatorial pits of Kaon were only berth warmers and he had no feelings for them. The spark bond was going to change his perspective of things, he knew that much.

Arcee smirked as she felt his emotions thunder inside her spark. She knew what he was thinking now, and she was aware of his one-night stands back in Pre-War Kaon. She couldn't help but feel proud that he was able to find what love truly meant and now that he had someone to guide him to its joyous outcomes, she knew both of them would be happy.

The energies conversing with one another eventually died down, and Megatron kissed Arcee on the cheek. It was done; they were officially mates. Take that Bumblebee! Suddenly, Megatron's grin dipped to a confused frown.

"Uh, Arcee, we just mated and we spark bonded."

Arcee raised a brow, "Yeah, and?"

Megatron swallowed loudly, "I think I may have made you pregnant. Since my transfluids have the CNA needed for the sparkling's genetic coding and a spark bond can create a tiny spark meant for a sparkling, there's a fifty-fifty chance we're going to have a baby in the future."

Tires screeched inside the femme's head, "You're serious? God dammit, Megatron. You should've warned me before we did that."

"Hey, it slipped my mind. At the time, I was busy mating with you. Besides, it can't be too bad, right?"

Arcee smirked, "Well, it's too late now and I'm not having an abortion, so if Ratchet confirms I am carrying, will you stay by me and be its sire?"

The warlord laughed, "Of course! The way I see it is that I made a commitment to you the minute I took you. No matter what the outcome, I'll be by your side, my Queen. I do not break promises, unless it's about Optimus, then I'll consider shattering whatever I agreed to."

She punched his arm again while shaking her head jokingly. "Alright, Big Daddy, I can't wait to see you handle the teen years."

* * *

><p>Bumblebee stared at Megatron wide-eyed as the warlord bragged about how he mated with the two-wheeler. At first, the warrior didn't believe him, but when he found out Arcee went to Ratchet to check if she was with child, his face was priceless but angry.<p>

"What the fuck, Megatron! I said she was mine!"

"And I said, 'we will see about that' when you failed to heed my implication that I planned on doing it. I am her partner, both in our normal relationship and in 'our' berth. You cannot take her now, Bug!"

Bumblebee growled, "This isn't the end of our feud. I hope you know that!"

"Oh, I'm counting on your return, lapdog, and when you do show your face around Arcee again, I'll put you in your place: a crushed pile of scrap beneath my pede!" The warlord hissed.

As Bumblebee left, Megatron gave a giant, toothy smirk. He won again. No surprises there. Now he planned on how he was going to get Arcee to obey him tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The quote Arcee says at the end is from Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs. So, yeah, Arcee is Megatron's mate now. Deal with it, Haters!<strong>


	5. What's Mine is Mine

Bumblebee smiled, for he had finally caught the lone bot, Sideswipe. The red mech always escaped his pursuit until now. Strongarm was with him as well but both were skeptical on giving the speedster a reason to speak at all.

Sideswipe scowled at the femme but formed a new plan which made him smirk. Patiently, he followed both of them through a few buildings, admiring both bots as worthy opponents. As soon as Bumblebee turned his attention elsewhere however, the red mech made another break for it. Twisting himself through doors and windows, the mech fled with no sign of the two police dorks behind him. Smiling, he transformed into his vehicle mode and entered a freeway where he found he could blend in more.

The planet never felt so alive before and being around to see it function again was a miracle itself. The population was up twenty percent than three months before. Sideswipe didn't truly care as long as the people among the said population stayed out of his way. Well if most did. There were some that he didn't mind at all, especially the ladies.

Speaking of which, in the corner of his sights, he spotted a blue motorcycle pass him. From her color scheme to her mode in general, he knew who it was and he remembered the stories that trailed behind her. They said she was in league with the Decepticons while others said she had a guardian no one in their right mind mentioned.

He recently returned to Cybertron so he didn't know who was with the beautiful femme, nor did he know why nobody would say the dude's name out loud. It was almost like they feared whoever it was. Perhaps she was being held captive and the Elite Guard couldn't do anything without bringing harm to her by enraging the imprisoner? Or maybe, they knew what he could do and didn't want to chance her losing control over her new friend? Either way, whoever it was, probably wouldn't mind her socializing.

Sideswipe followed her until she took the Efra Avenue exit that was near Fortress Maximus' Cypher Street. It was risky to go near that towering stronghold since he was one of their Must-Capture-and- Debrief lists. She pulled into an abandoned lot and went up to the third floor where the stars were visible. As soon as she slid into a comfortable area, she transformed and aimed her guns at the red car.

Not wanting to give her a reason to shoot, he shifted into his normal mode and raised his hands. He could see her tense as she tried to identify him.

"You're Sideswipe, aren't you? The mech they've been having trouble capturing. Why are you following me?"

Sideswipe grimaced, "I recognized you, Arcee, and got curious. Is that such a crime, Sweetspark?"

The femme sneered, "If I could count that as a crime, I'd say a majority of my fellow Autobots have already broken the law."

"Well, nobody's perfect in our world, Baby Doll, besides I've heard a great deal about you. How you have your own mythical guardian roaming around, killing people, protecting you. You don't need security no more, but then again, you femmes rely on us mechs to take care of you. So tell me, why isn't your Big Bad Soldier Boy here? Perhaps he's realized he can't face a real mech like mwah."

As Arcee hissed in her throat, two pairs of headlights met them and swung around the blue motorcycle before revealing themselves as her companions. The red mech frowned at their unwelcome presence as they transformed with their own weapons drawn.

"You cretin! Thought you could get away from the Guard?" Strongarm yelled angrily.

Sideswipe spared her a disapproving glance before turning his attention back to Arcee. "You know, Darling, you could always hire me to be your guardian because yours is doing a lousy job letting you get near a criminal. I could protect you with a few 'payments' of gratitude."

Arcee couldn't believe what she was hearing; the asshole was hitting on her! "Heh, at least my 'guardian' knows how to treat a girl properly. No wonder you're so lonely."

An Energon line pulsed in his processor at the defiant femme's words. Nobody insulted him like that and got away with it. He quickly kicked Strongarm's blaster off the platform as well as Bumblebee's and used a style of fighting she had never seen before to attack the weaponless bots. In a matter of minutes, both were forced to stay on the ground while he grabbed and held Arcee by the throat.

"Babe, you don't want to make an enemy of me."

Bumblebee knew "he" was somewhere near the three-story platform and knew if he saw this, he'd be very fuming. The warrior tried to warn the self-absorbed mech, "Sideswipe, don't do anything stupid! Release her! You don't understand what will happen to you if you don't! Let her go!"

"No way, Bumble-bug! I'm going to teach little Miss Motor Mouth how to respect and obey a mech the proper way!"

"Sideswipe, please, listen to me! You don't know what you're…!" He cut off as a loud roar sounded in the region. It was big, furious, and on its way; it was "him".

Strongarm crawled backwards to rest against a titanium barrier while keeping her eyes on the buildings surrounding them for movement. He was here, but he wasn't making himself visible probably for the element of surprise.

The red mech actually laughed when it was dead silent. "Aw, is your protector cranky I get to be against you and he doesn't?" He pressed his cheek against her neck until something crashed onto the ground behind him. With wide eyes, he looked towards the ground to see a shadow rising up to engulf his own.

Clearly, this mech was bigger than all of the bots here including him, and had a masculine, spiked appearance judging by the big shadow over him. He peered towards the two bots on the ground who were both frozen with fear. Bumblebee only had wide eyes like him while Strongarm's jaw was as open as it could ever be.

Sideswipe felt air propel against his neck like a cool breeze that gave humans "goose bumps". Slowly, he lifted his head to see upside down red eyes glaring at him with fire and greed. A low hiss was audible before the gigantic mech bellowed again at the red car. On instinct, he released Arcee and didn't acknowledge her running behind him while peeking from an angle next to his thigh.

The grey mech averted his optics for second to check on his girl before a snarl escaped his lips and he began stomping towards Sideswipe.

"Oh, now you did it," Bumblebee muttered as he got up and worked his way around the enraged warlord.

"You-you're Megatron!" Sideswipe stuttered. He felt his back hit the barrier as the larger mech drew closer.

With a toothy grin, he replied, "So, the cocky, selfish mech actually knows something other than taking what doesn't belong to you! Tell me, boy, do you want my femme?"

The response was simply the smaller mech shaking his head. Megatron heard a faint whimper escape the rogue's vocals as he finally halted, only ten inches from the cowering mech. Sideswipe clawed at the metal preventing him from going around the silver demon.

"I-I just thought…you were a mere scare the Autobots made up to keep Arcee…single. I'm terribly sorry for assuming such a…uh…theory as fake," the red mech rambled.

Megatron leaned down to force the other to bend backwards uncomfortably, "Lesson learned. Next time, do consider that some things belong to others and you should be careful on what you try to steal. Bumblebee, you may take this pathetic scrapheap back to the Fortress, under heavy guard, where he belongs."

Nodding, Bumblebee grabbed Sideswipe's arm and drug him away from the aggravated warlord, who eyed him with a low rumble emitting from his broad chest. He was too drawn to the new prisoner to notice Arcee and Strongarm were behind him, remarking the red mech as a scoundrel. However, when his femme mentioned a term he didn't like anybody else being referenced as, except himself, he grew slightly paranoid that both girls, especially his beloved, was perplexed by the new mech's bad boy persona. He was the one and only bad boy in Arcee's life, and he was going to make sure it stayed that way.

Giving a growl, he motioned for the police femme to leave and began edging Arcee forward, in the direction of the penthouse. "Did he do anything to you before I got there?"

The anger and jealousy in his voice was reason enough to not lie. But Sideswipe didn't truly touch her "in that way" so why was Megatron concerned? She didn't respond to him, which made the warlord become rigid. With still no answer, he turned impatient, and snarled at her to go through the doors to the complex when she paused right outside.

Giving him a similar warning, she went in but didn't give him any eye contact. "Why are you so unnerved? It's not like I'm in love with that asshole. I love you; you're my mate and I want it to stay that way."

He gave a short roar, "Did he or did he not do anything to you!?"

"He didn't! By the Allspark, the worst he did his press against my neck with his face. He didn't kiss me or anything!" She yelled as he turned away from her to their chamber. She followed. "Primus, it's like dealing with sparklings fighting over a glass of Energon with you and the other mechs!"

Megatron ignored her for a few minutes before sighing, "I never meant for me to sound so demanding, but I don't like others around you, you know that. I can't help but be protective, envious, and greedy of what I've earned after being stuck in a war I created but was never able to finish. I don't want anything to happen to you, not by any mech, any weapons, or anything."

Arcee smirked, "You have a usual way of showing it."

The warlord couldn't help but agree. He smiled and pulled her close. "Tell me, _mi amor_, do you like bad boys?"

She purred as he nuzzled her cheek, "Yes, but I've forgotten what made you like that. Care to reteach me?"

"With pleasure, my femme."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Megatron was laying his head on her abdomen, recharching soundly. Arcee didn't mind, and for the first couple minutes after he fell asleep that night, she stroked his helm until the same happened to her. Of course, when she had to get up, the cute position he was in formed into a bit of a problem.<p>

"Megatron, honey, I need to get out of bed…like now."

He moaned something inaudible until he cleared his throat and spoke again, "And just why should I let my favorite pillow walk away?"

"Because this favorite pillow wants to take oil bath," Arcee sighed.

The warlord turned his head so his chin now rested on her stomach, "Can I join you?"

She gave him a smirk, "No. I know what you want to do, and I need to start on the list of things I am required to accomplish before the end of the day. You know how I like to keep my schedule tight and stuff like your antics slows me down which results in us getting angry clients that require information to rebuild lost artifacts, new things, and most importantly, Energon. We have the formulas to do so."

"That's not the only thing that's tight with you. Plus, some of those antics are yours too, you know," he muttered as he rolled off her to lie on his back, rubbing his eyes while yawning.

"Keep saying that. At least 'I' didn't greedily eat all the Energon in the stockpile back at Fortress Maximus to calm myself after 'I' became enraged about a bot looking at 'you,'" the femme said from the bathing room down the hall.

Megatron peered towards it, tempted to just go after her. Mockery always riled him up to prove his point in the matter. He looked back through the window at the far side of the room. It was still dark with a hint of sunlight breaking through the horizon. She had plenty of time to do her chores and with his help; they could get it done by noon.

Fuck the clients; he instantly got off the wide berth and stalked forward to Arcee, not letting her protest as he jumped into the oil bath and pulled her in for a kiss. He had to sit in the bath to be beside her, but he straddled Arcee onto his lap the moment he placed himself in the black liquid.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sideswipe meets Megatron and of course, he escapes right after this when Bumblebee takes him back to Fortress Maximus. Now you know how they meet and this pretty much summons the beginning of the new series in a different way. I'll do two more chapters, end it, and when I have time, I'll do a sequel.<strong>


	6. Dilemmas and Ideas

"Are you serious? Tracks, quit poking him. Tracks, I'm not joking, you keep poking his eye, and he's going to bite you!" Arcee warned as the bot continued to lure Megatron around a few obstacles before jabbing another finger at him playfully.

As he taunted the warlord, he spotted an arched hurdle and began decoying the mech towards it. The red-faced bot passed through it with ease, but the grey behemoth instantly got stuck right as he snapped his jaws at his target. Fortunately, he missed but his teeth scrapped across Track's chest enough to where several medium scratch marks were visible.

Arcee face palmed as she watched him try to back out of the arch, only to break it further and force it to keep him in place. He let out a whimpering roar which quickly changed to a pissed off one as Tracks got closer again.

The femme pulled the mech away from the trapped warlord. "What are you, fucking nuts? You step into his reach, he's going to clamp his teeth around your waist and drag you to him so he can aim for your head! Why won't you listen?"

"Because, this is awesome and fun! How many times do you usually get to meet a former war criminal leader in the metal?"

"Not enough, but you don't poke the damn 'criminal' until he decides to chase you! There's a reason Megatron was tagged as 'deadly' and touching him will force him to demonstrate why on you! So could you please not?"

Tracks saddened, "Alright, whatever the fair maiden says goes. But can I just poke him one more…"

"NO!" Arcee grinded her teeth furiously.

The red-faced mech backed off and climbed onto a punching bag to observe Arcee figure out how to get her mate unstuck. She tried pushing it off; that failed. She hitched several pieces of equipment to a swing and launched it at him; it hit him in the aft, which made him cringe badly, but it didn't push him any further out than she would've liked.

"Hey, are you trying to spank me or actually get me out!?" Megatron snarled.

Arcee raised a brow, "I don't know…but if you like being spanked, I can throw this at you as many times as possible."

The comment made the warlord's expression turn into a "Really?" He struggled some more before turning his head back towards her. "Don't even think about it, my dear, or I'll bite you in a place you'll feel for a year!"

His threat didn't faze her, for she just crossed her arms while checking her fingers. She heard him growl softly for a response; she merely jumped off her platform to find something else. Of course, there wasn't much to build from, but a barrel caught her eye and she grew curious fast. Rolling it back to her beloved, she popped the top off and peered inside.

A large grin arose that scared Megatron a little. Before he could say anything, she poured the contents on him, laughing as he spit some of it out. It was oil, but the warlord didn't appreciate it being dumped on his head. "Why oil? There was nothing else in this forsaken pit of a place?"

"Nope, so I say take the opportunity and try using it to slip out,"Arcee smirked, "before I get tired and go home with or without you."

"You can be a very shrewd femme when you want to be. Hold on," Megatron studied as he began twisting his body to the side. The oil began loosening the arch's grasp on the warlord as he slowly moved out of the trap.

After a few minutes of rotating from side to side, he surged out of the small space with oil dripping off his upper body onto his legs. He spit some more of the greasy substance out of his mouth while Arcee cracked up in the corner of the broken archway. He noticed the damn blue and red mech was doing the same thing; he hissed at both of their reactions.

"Come on, Megatron, if you were where I am right now, you'd be laughing too," Arcee cooed.

"I wouldn't want to be in either of your guys' positions right now. I going to murder Tracks, and then I'm going to punish you via slapping YOUR aft. We'll see how you like it, Sweetspark!" Megatron purred.

"Oh Hell no, you are not! The idea for Tracks is okay, I, however, am not enduring that. You touch me, I'll break my pede up your aft while you sleep. We'll have a three-legged race to Ratchet's infirmary!"

The warlord thought for a second, "To be honest, I don't think that's possible, especially for our size juxtaposition. I'm willing to take a risk now and then."

Arcee fled at a moment's notice, not looking back and leaving poor tracks to deal with a now- lethal Megatron.

* * *

><p>Strika hoisted a few femmes up to the balcony over the Crystal Waterfall before she climbed up herself. The Waterfall had become a gorgeous hangout for the femmes of Cybertron; Arcee and Elita were the leaders of their hideaway, though some of the mechs already knew where it was.<p>

With more femmes available, sparklings were being born each week, most from stored eggs hidden by their carriers during the war. With the newly replenished Energon, the eggs had been reactivated, allowing the sparklings to finally break free and meet their parents for the first time. Some of the femmes who met up at the Waterfall's basin always brought their babies with them, which gave the girls something to admire other than the mechs on Cybertron.

Unlike human young, sparklings immediately learned to stay close to their mothers no matter what. A carrier didn't have to watch over the sparkling, for she knew it would be around her always. If there was danger nearby, a sparkling could sense it faster than a grown bot, and they would retreat to their carrier by holding onto her leg, or tail for techno-organics. If they got curious, they always called to their mother to follow. Arcee noted sparklings acted like the common animal of the United States, the deer or rather the fawn. Once they learned to walk, they'd follow only the parents around like fawn stayed next to its doe.

As the femmes settled down on stands aligned to circle the room, the blue motorcycle rested near her co-leader and her other sister Chromia. Their seats were next to the archway of the balcony designed to be only accessible via scaling the Waterfall's metal plates on the sides, unless you could fly.

Across from her sat someone she came to despise other than the recently deceased Airachnid, ThunderBlast. That femme was arrogant, unprincipled, and a liar. She fed all mechs lies about their own sparkmates and what's worse, which brought Arcee to hate the bot in the first place, is that this rogue tried to seduce her Megatron away from her. The demon was shut down thankfully, but she has an interest in Arcee's mate, and she gave Arcee hell for it, most likely trying to coax her into abandoning him with someone "more suitable for his desires".

Every time Arcee looked her way, she felt rage boiling in the crucible that was her spark and mind. Oh, how she'd like to tear the bitch's wings off and run them through the femme's throat.

"My dear fellow femmes, I'd like to introduce a new addition to Moonracer's life; her sparkling daughter, Moonlight."

All the femmes cheered for their companion's newborn, who was cradled in the arms of her mother. Like Moonracer, Moonlight's coloring was a balanced green but had traces of a sturdy Brandeis blue and turquoise upon some of her protoform armor that blended with the emerald green quite nicely. She had the same blue eyes and similar features as her mother. She was going to be a close match to her carrier when she grew up; that part was inevitable. The motorcycle smiled as it looked at all of them, cooed, and softly nibbled on Firestar's finger.

"Aw, she so cute!"

"Love the coloring!"

"She looks just like you!"

"I want one so badly!"

Of course, however, ThunderBlast just looked at it with disgust, mumbling how Firestar's mate didn't deserve such a "horrible" child. Arcee wished someone would just kill her so they could move on with their lives happily and not have to worry about snarky, princess-brattish assholes judge Primus' gift to their species. After all, what type of person hates a sparkling?

Suddenly, the baby perked up and stared upward in awe. All pinpointed her gaze but saw nothing. Instantly, pedes on the roof sounded; someone capable of flight was here. It was heading in the direction of the balcony, but it didn't seem to be in a rush almost like it knew they were already there. The rumble of loose metal tumbling drowned out the pedes before the sound of the bot stopped, and a blur of a figure fell to the Waterfall's base while growling angrily. An immediate splash ruptured upward and the metal of the basin shook slightly; Arcee knew exactly who it was.

"Ouch, that was my spine…and my nervous system! Great, now nothing's going to feel right for the next couple of cycles!"

Arcee rolled her eyes as she got up from the crowd of femmes who were still admiring the sparkling. She leaned over with a scowl, "What are you doing? How is it you could fly here and land, but you couldn't prevent yourself from falling when you had enough time to transform again?"

Megatron scoffed, "I'm sorry, my dear, I think it may have something to do with old age, and I don't think everything through when the time is right to do so. You should know this by now."

Slowly, and apparently painfully, he got off the platform and cracked his back, letting out a groan as he did so. He actually landed on the one platform in the region of the pool; the impact sent a shock wave throughout the pool that forced Energon up despite he never hit the liquid in the first place. A human would've died as he hit the metal and anybody smaller than Megatron would've broken several various parts. Then again, this was Megatron, the "indestructible" warlord who didn't receive that title for no reason. No injuries; only nerve problems.

"Fine. Now, what do you want, Big Guy?"

Sighing in defeat, he answered, "I-I want to apologize for making you have to help out of the collapsed arch. I shouldn't have taken Track's encounter which such little patience."

Arcee shook her head, "Man, what are you apologizing for? It wasn't your fault; Tracks was being a dumbass! If I was you, I'd probably done the same thing, though I would've shot him first."

The grey mech couldn't help but smile at his mate's sense of humor.

"Oh and Honey?" The femme called.

"Yes?"

"Moonracer had a baby! Moonlight's her name!"

His grin widened, "That's great! That also got me thinking, do you want a sparkling?"

Arcee looked around a little under heavy thoughts. A baby was a huge step, and the first time they mated, she didn't get pregnant as both had hoped, nor did she the other times. Ratchet did warn her that the more they interfaced, the more likely it would become; it was bound to happen sooner or later.

Placing her chest upon the railing seductive, she motioned him to come up. Hesitantly, he obeyed. Clawing one metal plate and the next, he reached the balcony to be eye level with his lover, purring as she put her forehead on his. He was hanging on the outside of the railing despite Arcee's concern. "I would love a chance to be a mother; do want to be a father?"

"Yes, _mi amor_, I would love nothing but an opportunity to have a child to actually call my own for once. I have been in the dark for far too long; it's time I know what a true family is. All three of us, together…forever."

"The three of us? Whoever said I desired just one?"

If he could blush, he would have, but a love-struck smirk was the best he could do. Not paying attention to his placement, his claws slipped off and he tumbled back down. "Ah…son of a **joropa selega**! Why is it I still get karma from my deeds that happened…oh I don't know…seven million years ago?! Eh…that's not supposed to be sticking out."

Arcee brought her hands to her lips, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine; a piece of my shin split a little and is sort of 'bent' inward. It doesn't hurt really, but I would like Knockout to fix it," Megatron grumbled as he limped slightly before reinstating his balance. "Ow, okay, maybe it's a minor wound. I'll walk it off. Ow."

"Megatron's still with you? Judging by that, I'd say he hurt himself just to get off the subject."

The bitch was behind her. Arcee growled, curling her hands into fists. "ThunderBlast, he would never and you know it! Primus, why are you trying to make life hell for me!? I never did anything to you!"

The large tanker seeker just clicked her claws together, "That mech used to be with me. Why he dumped me the first chance he got to end up with a low-life femme like you is beyond my comprehension. He must be delusional."

"Gee, I wonder why?" The motorcycle hissed sarcastically.

ThunderBlast narrowed her eyes before stomping to the smaller femme. "Listen, whore, he's mine and I will retake what you have stolen from me. I will see you dead!"

Not cowering at her threat, she peered into the seeker's green eyes, "Bring it, motherfucker."

Bringing her head back up, the big femme snarled before leaving, moving back to the group of girls playing with a few other sparklings some had also brought over. Arcee turned the opposite direction to check on Megatron, who was laying on his front with his broken-plated shin resting in the Energon. He seemed fast asleep but stirred the leg around in the deep part of the pool.

Arcee got him fair and square; why couldn't ThunderBlast see that? Her mate was happy with her. They never got into any fights, minus the physical sparring ones, and they worked great as a team with Megatron being the brute force and her being the speedy assassin. Two opposites created harmony when everyone else believed it was impossible for it to happen. Time and patience; trust and guidance were the main factors that helped such a complex relationship work. King and Queen, bound forever.

She reflected on all the adventures they had, whether they were enemies or partners or mates. She remembered her first battle with him, how he towered over her like something out of the underworld called Hell. It was scary but both were impressed on how long she lasted in a round against him; she still lost though.

She could recall her first mission with him after she brought him back from exile. Oh how Ratchet and Ultra Magnus were pissed when the returned soaked in Energon with several Scraplet bites when they were supposed to track a rogue Con that was terrorizing the skies. They fell into a nest of Scraplets, killed a majority of them, got attacked by something big that dowsed them in blood after killing it, and burnt their afts after landing near a Smelting Pit. It was a horrible day but gained awesome reactions.

The memory of her taking Megatron to a frozen part of Cybertron came back; that day lasted forever. A boiler grew too cold and exploded a freezing Nitrogen mixture onto an area outside of a smaller city near Tyger Pax. She showed him the sport of ice skating she learned back on Earth. He enjoyed it, though he slipped multiple times.

Another event was the one at Kaon when Megatron showed her a few tricks he learned in the Gladiatorial Pits that gave the audience some action but could kill the opponent at any time if directly hit. It was, as he put it, "an ending like no other."

Of course, the memory that was the climax of their adventures was their first interface together. That was a "Happily Ever After" ending right there; he agreed, and for once respected something of human design. Now the only thing to complete their journey and begin anew was a sparkling, or two. A mother wasn't the first thing she ever thought she'd want in life, especially when she was a stubborn girl by Optimus' side. She didn't have time to raise a child of her own then, nor did she desire such a responsibility, until now.

Megatron's snoring slash rumbling brought her out of her thoughts. He was asleep now, which made her realize she needed to call Knockout and get her mate's leg fixed. How he could live with the extreme wounds and just "walk it off" was beyond her.

Giving a soft smile, she looked up to see two of Cybertron's moons in the night sky. Slowly dancing with one another, they were at peace. A pair that only separated for less than one month since one of them was faster in orbit than the other. They always returned to each other no matter if a stray asteroid from Cybertron's belt hit them or they were on opposite sides of the planet. But at the same time, they never touched. One was always behind the other; only when they were peered upon at a certain time did they look like they were touching. Always together, eternally apart.

In some small way, whether they were separated or not, Arcee knew Megatron would always return to her as he did three days after he flipped out, not wanting to hurt her. He would be with her until the end of time and space, the Well of Allsparks too when the time came. After all, the Prince and the Princess always live happily ever after in stories; why not make it possible in theirs?

Whatever fate had in store for them, they would be ready. They will conquer their challenges mutually. They will survive.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I based the balcony scene off of the one from Romeo and Juliet. And no, Arcee didn't get pregnant the first time as some of you may have hoped. Maybe I'll be generous and do something with the seventh chapter about that. And yes, Tracks is being a dick to Megatron as ThunderBlast is to Arcee.<strong>


	7. Second Chance

Bumblebee and Strongarm were gone and the delinquent, Sideswipe, seemed to have vanished with them. It was peaceful to say the least. No more dreadful missions from Ultra Magnus and no ThunderBlast. It was life at its finest.

Megatron grew more unpredictable and whoop-de-doo, he killed somebody again. This time it was a thief who robbed Swindle, the infamous Decepticon merchant, of valuable weaponry and a few other items. Bot didn't get ten blocks before running into her mate. At the time, the warlord didn't know he was a thief; he only saw him near Arcee, and when he pulled one of the stolen weapons out, the guy got mauled to death.

Prowl and Barricade didn't bother with Megatron knowing full well what the mech was capable of. Arcee took the honor of dragging him home once more.

Now the afternoon began to fall as bots started to leave their shifts to go home to recharge, some to find their mates awaiting their attention, others to simply rest for the time being. Arcee was no stranger to sudden special devotion, especially when Megatron arrived at her penthouse long after the normal curfew he was given from the Elite Guard for several months.

Sitting on her couch, Arcee played Jak & Daxter: The Precursor Legacy and began her journey in the Forbidden Forest after completing Geyser Rock. She was halfway through the area when Megatron greeted her with a kiss on her cheek. She giggled a little but continued to fight off three Lurkers and activate the bridge to the Precursor overlook with the floating rings and the Blue Eco-powered sentries surrounding it.

"So, my dear, is videogames all you plan on doing tonight?" He purred.

"Yep," she grinned, "because I'd say you've had enough playtime this week. Remember what Ratchet said about the mating?"

The warlord growled in response. He didn't like what the medic had told him about his relationship with his femme and how he should "take it easy" a majority of the times they did have fun. It was his relationship and he wanted to do it how he wanted it to be. After all, nobody commanded him, except his mate occasionally.

He grumbled before resting his head on her lap.

"You know, what ever happened to the old Megatron?"

Megatron opened one eye, "What do you mean?"

Arcee scoffed, "I mean you used to be more demanding and always took what you wanted whenever you wanted it. With me, you've become vaguely recessive, almost like you want to be ordered by someone else. The old Megatron never allowed anyone to do such a thing, not even a femme."

That got his attention big time. "So you're saying you wish I was more like what I used to be to make things interesting again?"

"No, I just want you to be you. And I didn't mind your edgy, dark behavior to be honest. I don't want you to lose your position as alpha mech among Cybertron's elite. You're 'King Con', are you not?"

The warlord gave a small roar as if to agree with her. She was right. He was now a tame, unpretentious jester to most, though still feared due to his recent actions among the community. He had lost his touch but then again, he did it to ensure peace throughout Cybertron. Of course, this also meant life on Cybertron was boring too. He'd bet even Primus hated the quiet life.

"So you want me to be more in charge and relentless to keep some Cybertronians in their place and not stray to the view that I have gone soft?"

"That's one way of looking at it," Arcee mused.

"You don't appreciate my now normal behavior?"

"No, it's not that. To be honest, I was always attracted to you, but you kept killing my friends so I couldn't embrace it without feeling like a traitor. Whether my love for you would've ended the war sooner or not, I can't say. Your evil, stubborn side was a thrill ride; whenever we fought, it was like a dance, a tango of sorts. The adrenaline would course through my veins like a missile and you always made the fight amazingly pleasuring.

"The warlord you once were almost, and I mean almost, made me a Decepticon. I chose to stay with the Autobots because I considered your theories to be a little out of line, though not too bad."

Megatron purred as she stroked the wire underbelly of his chin. He was lost to the sensation and practically disremembered the "I love you" he received from Arcee as she began. He occasionally nipped at her wrist whenever she ran over sensitive areas, but let her continue her teasing.

"You know," Megatron pondered, "I never got you either. You used to 'seem' to hate my guts and now, you've also grown soft. I think both of us are losing our touch."

Arcee merely laughed at that.

"It's got to be true, think about it! You're not really headstrong as much as you used to be, and I'm apparently too tame. See, we both have problems, and how we plan on fixing them is beyond me."

The warlord continued to enjoy the scratches under his chin as he observed Arcee attack Lurkers in the Dark Eco Silo Ambush on Misty Island. She was slaughtering them with no mercy. The bone-covered blue Lurkers didn't faze her at all, unlike the dreaded Lurker Shark patrolling the damn water areas; now that Lurker was invincible and a bitch. Escaping it took luck, and if you weren't close to shore, you were Lurker chow. Deceased; lifeless; extinct.

Arcee was a master at the game now. She could literally go all the way to the Spider Cave, the last level before the Lava Tube, and not die. She would even get the hidden Power Cell at the entrance to the Cave in one attempt. She could defeat Gol and Maia and keep full health in one shot too. The femme was a Goddess at the Jak & Daxter series. No one dared to speak otherwise.

As she finished Misty Island, she paused the game soon after when she landed on the dock next to the Fisherman's hut with his hung-dry fish on lines. Inside was a Scout Fly she had yet to break open. She set the controller down and peered down towards her mate.

Megatron didn't know what she was going to do. He was unsure but curious at the same time. "Is there something wrong, my dear?"

Arcee sighed with a smile, "There's something I need to tell you, and trust me when I say this, it's not bad news. Remember the conversation we had after our first night together?"

He gave a look of confusion, "No, I can't recall. I was probably so caught up with our little adventure that I failed to hear you out."

"Well, you were the one who realized something about our spark bond, and the news I have to tell you bears some of what you mentioned into account. Do you want a mech or a femme?"

The question didn't process in his mind fully which left him in a state of disarray. "I'd probably want a femme. Why do you…" The realization of the question then hit him like a ton of Insecticons piling on top of him.

"You…you're…no, no, you can't be! Are you serious!?" His reaction was a mix of happiness and hysteria. The face he made was priceless.

Arcee nodded while she placed a hand on her abdomen. "Ratchet wanted me to come in after our alone times together to check and the test results were from a week ago that just came in today. You're going to be a father!"

Megatron covered his face with his own servos with a large grin on his faceplates, "Oh Primus…oh God, you aren't joking right? Like this isn't some prank you pulled? Oh Primus! I'm going to be a dad…oh man."

The motorcycle wished she had a camera because his reaction was worth recording. "It's no joke, Sweetie. Your life will change eight months from now."

"Ah man, I don't believe this. Damn. I…you…I don't even know what to say about this. Holy crap. I'm flipping out so much right now; I'm having a hard time keeping my emotions at bay. Ah damn."

Arcee kept laughing, clapping her hands as Megatron rubbed his face and turned to lie on his side facing her. When he turned back on his spine, his legs occasionally kicked the couch as a manner of excitement. Sometimes, he even brought his legs to curl against his chest before lying them back down again.

"Are you okay?" She chortled.

Megatron simply lifted his hand and waved her off. She had never seen somebody react like he did before, only in human surprise videos. It was foreign but it was beautiful at the same time.

"Do you need to call Ratchet to get the results to confirm I'm pregnant?"

"Nope, I-I believe you, but I can't comprehend the fact I'm actually going to be a sire! I've never had sparklings before and this…this is just so…sudden and wonderful and scary at once. I don't even know if I'm right for a position such as this."

Arcee raised a brow, "You survived a Space Bridge explosion, Unicron, and the war in general. I'm pretty sure you'll do fine. As Fowler stated, you have nine lives…well, seven now, but that's beside the point. You're tougher than anyone on this planet, even Optimus; if you can't be a dad, nobody can."

"You really think so?" Megatron hummed.

"Absolutely!"

The warlord lifted his hands to cup the femme's cheeks and brought her down to kiss her. While they were embraced with each other, Megatron couldn't help but wonder what their baby would look like.

If it was a femme, it would no doubt look similar to Arcee with maybe a few color changes as well as minor armor modifications. If it was a mech, it could be a mix or be a replica of him. If that was the case, Cybertron would be frightened to the core; one Megatron was bad enough, a second would be chaotic. Then again, the inhabitants would just think his son would be the next warlord and shun him unless the Elite Guard prevented them from doing such a thing.

Personally, he was rooting for a femme, not because he was afraid of a miniature him and that society may cast the sparkling out. It was rather because femmes were a lot rarer than mechs and to have a daughter at this time was a gift, unlike in the war where any mechs born were instant soldiers and femmes were killed off because none believed they could do what mechs could do. He wouldn't let anybody do such a thing to his femme sparkling; first person that touches her dies a painful death.

No, his baby would thrive in the new world and prove all those pessimists wrong, just as Arcee, her sisters, and even other surviving femmes did. Of course, with a big bad dad watching over her, who would be stupid enough to say otherwise?

Megatron placed his helm against her chest. Her spark was pulsing in a soothing, harmonic beat that could calm even the most angered of bots. But, another faint beat was in sync with hers. A smaller spark with similar qualities to its mother's and perhaps to its father's as well. It was the baby's; so tiny, and yet so meaningful. It was a new life worth fighting for, and that was exactly what Megatron would do for her/him.

Life worked in mysterious ways, not even the wisest of Cybertron could answer how it functions. Hell, not even the Universe or the many Gods among its galaxies could solve. Why would Primus bless a former monster with such a gift? It was, if anything, a second chance. One chance to make things right again; one chance to see what he had missed all these years. Only one chance.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yep, Arcee's pregnant and I don't know whether to make it a mech or a femme and I don't know what to name it either. This story's going to be put on hold for a while so I can start some Thanksgiving drabbles and catch up on a few other projects of mine. Thank you all for the support this story has received and I promise this isn't the last chapter. It'll probably be continued next month near Christmas and until then, I welcome you all to suggest future chapter ideas for this story. Honestly, I'm running dry on ideas since the rest of them are being used for other stories, both future and present. <strong>

**Also, if you have ideas for names for the sparkling, whether mech or femme, I'd love to read them and I'll most likely form a name with the ideas. In the meantime, I hope you've enjoyed this story and I shall be back to finish this in December (2014)!**


	8. Side Effects

**AN: Warning: For the women who read this, whether you've been pregnant or not, you'll most likely know what happens during a pregnancy or a menstrual cycle so you can relate whether you've realized you've done something similar or not. For men, if you haven't been around a girl long enough to see something like this happen, let's just say it's not pretty and with the wrong wording, your worlds can be Hell. **

**Arcee is very OC because of her pregnancy. I based her reactions off of my Aunt's because when she was pregnant, her mood changed over five times within two minutes of a conversation. It was funny but scary at the same time.**

* * *

><p>Megatron had to admit, he was somewhat scared. Dealing with a pregnant femme was tough, especially if you say something wrong that triggers the dark side of her which would make Unicron himself cower. That and she was always hungry, emotional in every sense of the word, and stubborn as a rock. It was kind of cute. She now was six months pregnant and her mood swings were something to fear. It was a long lasting heat cycle that never ended, and knowing femmes, they were more evil than he was when on the cycle.<p>

She also grew ten times more aroused than before, leaving Megatron in a position of denial since him mating with her would increase the chance of the sparkling being injured. It was a bummer but it was life.

Arcee was playing Halo 4 on the Xbox, sedated enough to where she didn't try to jump on him when he entered the living room or bombard him with questions he never knew existed. It was peaceful though he had to admit, he missed her eager persona.

She had just finished a level when she finally noticed him and smiled sweetly. "So, what did Ultra Magnus have you do this time?"

Megatron climbed over the couch to sit by her, amused at his mate's question. "He needed someone to teach a group of younglings how to fight. Apparently, he still doesn't trust everyone on Cybertron, three guesses whom, so he believes having them ready for anything is vital. Made me think about what our own will do when he, or she, grows up."

"I just hope he or she is somewhat like me, in charge, powerful, intelligent, swift, and sure."

The warlord snorted, "Oh so you're saying I'm none of those?"

"It's not that, it's just you use your power to dominate others, I use mine to keep things in order. You're intelligent, sure, but you used it to bring down an entire planet. That's not exactly what it's supposed to be used for," she narrowed her optics at him.

"Ouch, that's a low blow. It's probably the pregnancy taking over," he grumbled.

"It's true though."

"Yeah, I know. You still didn't have to point it out."

Arcee's expression turned from light and hearty to one of anger, "You wanna fuck with me right now? I know I'm correct! I have every right to point it out!"

Ah crap, mood swings. Megatron swallowed hard, "Sorry, sorry! But, you might want to reword that first part because it has more than one meaning, my dear. And you look beautiful today."

He could see the mixed rage and confusion burning in her eyes. Obviously, wooing her wasn't working. Thankfully, however, there was only two and a half more months of this Hell left before everything went back to normal. He could manage…or he could be dead by then if he says something undesirable to his queen.

Suddenly, she began crying and the fire that was once inside her seemed to have vanished for the time being. The warlord didn't know whether to comfort her, which he feared would cause her to backlash at him, or leave her alone, which he felt he would regret even more.

The joys of pregnancy and the hormones created from it; it's always unpredictable and as dangerous as a war. Then again, if you could survive eight months of it and live to tell the tale, you'd be untouchable in a real war, and he was.

Reluctantly, he moved to her side, slowly picking her up and placing her on his lap. She leaned into him, tears delicately falling from her starlit blue eyes. She didn't react the way he had thought but she was still capricious. Nevertheless, he held her close to his own body, cradling and exchanging warmth with her.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. Do you still love me?" She whimpered as Megatron tried to calm her.

He nuzzled her face against his while wiping off the tears with his claws as they passed by her cheek. "Of course, Sweetspark, I'd never love anyone other than you. You're my princess forever and ever, and I will always love you! Nobody will ever take you away from me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Very short chapter, sorry. I've been very busy as of late but I promised this fic would return and it has. Yay, the horrors of pregnancy!<strong>


	9. The Comet From Afar

The time of the birth was too close for comfort. Arcee's abdomen had swollen big enough to where Knockout claimed she would explode. Obviously, he had never delivered a baby before, but Ratchet had.

Megatron stayed by her side through thick and thin, watching to make sure she wasn't having any major problems. He even shielded her from unwanted company like the mindless coworkers in Fortress Maximus who pressed both of them on if the baby was truly his or not. Scoundrels, that's what they were; all a bunch of assholes who wanted nothing better than to humiliate him and his mate.

Then there were the other femmes who gladly watched over her when he wasn't around. They defended her too. At least they understood and knew exactly what his wife needed. They were also victims of rumors especially when they were pregnant or were beginning to show signs of it.

The accusations that haunted Arcee and her fellow femmes made the warlord realize just how cruel people can be. He used to be one of them, but he could see the wrong in what he had done and made up for it, no one else had. Whether Starscream or Shockwave did, he didn't know nor did he care.

As he was curled around her slumbering form, he couldn't help but think what had become of the former Air Commander, his loyal Scientist, Predaking, and his group of surviving Vehicons. He knew they were alive but he hadn't seen them since his revival. If they were out there, where could they run? They weren't war criminals anymore so why stay hidden?

When he heard her groan unpleasantly, he opened his optics and shifted slightly to alert her that he was there to help. Her servos gripped his painfully until he noticed a strange liquid forming on his leg. Hesitantly, he began to talk to her as her grip didn't loosen.

"Arcee, what's wrong?"

She whimpered a little when he tried to move her. "I-It's time…have to get…Ratchet…Knocko-out…"

Thankfully, Ratchet was just below them in his portion of the penthouse so he could bring the medic up to them. Megatron laid the blue motorcycle onto the berth before darting downstairs to get the orange and white mech.

When he returned, Ratchet didn't wait to check on her. "She's contracting, which very good, but it'll be a while before the sparkling is ready to leave its mother's womb. She'll be like this for a few hours unless it's already determined to get out. I need you to open your panel, Arcee."

She obeyed. Megatron stood next to her, comforting her as she experienced countless ripples of pain. Occasionally, she cried out, swallowing hard as leaned into the body of her mate. What she didn't realize was that her hold was leaving dents on the warmonger's arms bigger than her own servos. She was too strained and hurt to notice that the Cybertronian jet was attempting to ward off the agony she was causing him. The way he figured it, this was revenge for all the bad things he had done to the Autobots…and getting her pregnant while letting her endure the thing equivalent to Hell.

Of course, who was he to judge? If he tried to give birth, he was positive he would die which would be odd considering the crap he's been through and survived.

"Well, damn, this sparkling really does want to get out. It's a fighter; I wonder where it got that trait from?" Ratchet half smirked. "It also is very bull-headed because it is trying to wedge itself through impatiently. If this baby's a combination of both of you, I'd hate to see how its personality is when it's a teenager."

"Just…get…him…or her…out of me! I can't…stand…the pain any…more!"

Megatron snorted, "You can take me yet you can't take that?"

The femme shot him an angry glare, "Not…now, M-Megatron!"

"Who in their right mind says that? That's one of the worse things to say when someone's giving birth, not to mention rude," Ratchet muttered under his breath.

Her fingers dug into the metal of his chest as another big contraction hit her. This time, she could feel movement within her womb, close to her opening. Strangely, her systems were registering the occurrence as a pleasurable event in which a sudden orgasm hit her, forcing her to pant under the direct pressure in her abdomen.

"I take what I said about the couple of hours of contractions back, you are going to be delivering this sparkling in a few minutes."

After thirty minutes of pleasure, pain, and blood, the sparkling was removed from its carrier, and Arcee looked as if Primus had revived Cliffjumper and Optimus. The steady crying of a healthy baby girl rang out like music to both parents' audio receptors. After she was cleaned off, she was handed back to her awaiting mother who smiled at her newborn.

"Hello, my little darling, welcome to your new home."

As soon as the sparkling felt safe in her mother's arms, her crying turned to small whimpers as if she was still unsure of her holder. She had her mother's features with her father's silver scheme but her highlighted parts, like her crest cheek rims, and such, were a mixture of purple and blue, giving her a radiant coloring that stood out perfectly; the tips of her crest and rims were blue but it faded into the purple as it streamed downward. Her optics were blue as well and like her rims, their hints had purple highlights too. Like her father, she had claws of the same shade of purple; they also had the blue tips.

"What do you think we should name her?"

Megatron smiled, "She reminds me of the beautiful hue a comet gives off when it skims through our atmosphere. How about Cometfire? We can shorten it to Comet occasionally."

"It sounds perfect. My little Comet."

The sparkling cooed at the name and curled into a ball, rubbing her cheek against the blue armor.

* * *

><p>Little Comet ran on all fours from time to time, following her mother around. Why she trailed her? Simple, someone was trying to get her.<p>

Megatron would act on both sets of limbs as well in order to make their chase more exciting. His mate seemed surprised at how well he could move in animal-like poses, but their sparkling only saw that Dad was playing with her in a fun way.

Both climbed over the furniture with ease, not letting each other out of their sights. Both laughed at each other's blunders while avoiding running into Arcee, who sat at a counter drinking a special blend of oil. The baby perched herself upon the couch end while Megatron wall-climbed towards her. When he pounced, she sprinted down and away. Finally, the warlord caught the wee devil and chuckled as she crawled on top of his helm for a better view. To Arcee, she believed that Cometfire was victorious since she was technically sitting on the peak of the mech.

Hearing his wife giggle at the view, he turned to her with Cometfire still on his head. "Oh, what's so funny, my dear?"

"Nothing, Sweetie, I'm just joining in the fun. Is that such a crime?"

"I don't know," he caught his daughter's eye with a twisted smirk, "the only way you are allowed to laugh is if you are a part of this. That means…Comet, tackle her!"

"No, no, no, no…NO!" She felt herself hit the ground, still laughing as she was knocked off her pedestal by her own baby. Comet sat innocently on her mother's stomach. She had to admit, the girl was as strong as her sire.

Megatron sat down beside the fallen femme with his signature toothy smile and asked, "Did you have your fill of laughter yet, Princess?"

"Perhaps," Arcee mused as she lay back on the floor.

"Perhaps," Megatron's smile widened.

Suddenly, Arcee felt servos digging within her armor in sensitive spots forcing her to laugh non-stop. He was trying to tickle her to death. "No! No! You son of a…no! Goddammit, Megatron!" She desperately tried to cover the vulnerable spots by hitching her legs to her chest but he found more along her sides.

"You haven't laughed enough until you're on the verge of tears, femme. Everyone knows that."

"Yeah…on Earth!"

"Fair enough."

He eventually stopped after her eyes began dripping lubricant. She continued to laugh but it died down as she slowed her breathing down enough to curse at him. Thank Primus Cometfire couldn't understand curse words yet.

"You are the biggest dick in this galaxy, no, Universe. Oh boy, Momma's a little run down now. Whew," she muttered.

The silver jet crossed his arms, "And you know it."

She looked back at him and sassily replied, "And what's that supposed to mean, Lover Boy?"

"It means there is no one better than I, admit it."

She lay on her elbows with Comet sitting on her back now, her chin cradled by her intertwined servos. "Keep saying that and you may actually gain more fans of you cocky attitude."

"Don't I already have the attention of one in particular?"

"I never said I was interested."

Megatron picked up Cometfire and placed her on his lap, "I never said that admiring fan was you."

Arcee had a half offended, half laughing expression, "Oh, I see how it is!"

"Don't worry, Sweetspark, both of you are the only ladies I need in my life and are thankful for. You're my one and only; ThunderBlast can take her whorish ways to another gladiator because I will never betray you. Oh wait, every other gladiator is dead; guess she's going to be forever alone."

He kissed his mate with a passion, breaking it off when he felt their daughter shake her head as if she understood exactly what they were doing. He heard the sparkling purr as he hugged her. She was his baby and nothing would change that.

He felt the urge to laugh again, not because Arcee tickled him back or that Comet was attempting to bite his fingers now, but because he was able to prove those pre-war naysayers wrong. He was living proof an evil entity enraged with maddening power, a God of war, and a betrayer of his own kind could have a family, a normal life. He had an angel of a daughter, the Autobot Warrior Princess as a mate, and his home restored to its former glory though still damaged enough.

Take that, Primus!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, it's a femme and her name is Cometfire because the thought of what color a comet would make swinging by Cybertron's atmosphere hit me. I believe it would be a purple color because the atmosphere most likely has hints of multiple gases, including a smudge of Oxygen somewhere, which may make certain comets and passing asteroids a certain color, depending on what's on the atmospheric intruders combined with the air at a high velocity.<strong>

**It's Cometfire, haters of this name can't change my mind.**


End file.
